4 Kidnapped
by Kurisuta
Summary: Ben is kidnapped by an annoying little girl with superpowers! part 4 of a continuous series, but you don't have to read the others. BenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ok, so even I'll admit it. My cousin Hana is creepy. Well she is a psychic villain. While I chose to remain passive in the world's battle of good vs. evil, she chose to be evil. It suited her. My brother Cohaku never liked her. She creeps him out.

This time, in order to get on my brother's nerves, Hana decided to kidnap a teen hero, Ben 10.

But it's not like I should have to deal with it. I mean, I'm only a psychic.

***

"I'm here!" Hana shouted, slamming the front door. "Let's do something fun."

She narrowed her eyes, sizing us up. She's never mean to me, but my brother has to face the full brunt of her evil.

"I think I want to do something special," Hana said, smirking. "Your parents aren't home till Sunday, so I think we have time to…kidnap a teen hero."

"WHAT?" my brother always reacts first. At the time, I didn't care about some teen hero.

I grinned. "Like there are any anymore. Come on, Hana, let's just play Wii. I'll even let you win."

"No," she raised both of her hands and Cohaku flew against the wall. "I already planned it out. I can teleport him into your basement and then we wait to collect ransom."

Cohaku got up. "That's wrong, Hana. _We're_ in charge of _you_ this summer while our parents are working, not the other way around. You need to get yourself under control."

"QUIET!" Hana raised her hands again and all the furniture in the room tipped over. "We're doing this before your parents get home. Now back up, you two."

Cohaku and I knew what was coming next. We backed up against the wall of my living room.

Hana took a deep breath, and then raised her hands. The air in front of her shimmered, and then Ben Tennyson appeared in our living room.

"Oh, you meant _that _teen hero."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Elaine? Cohaku? What am I doing here?" Ben asked.

"You _know _this boy?" inquired Hana. She was pleased by this new development. "How _interesting_."

She raised her hands, and Ben was instantly paralyzed from the neck down. She inclined her head, and he flew down to the basement. She followed, and locked him up.

"Hana please!" I cried, following her. "Don't hurt him! I…I'll pay the ransom."

"Honestly, cousin," she replied. "You always were _weak_. That's why you-"

"Please don't finish that sentence!" I interrupted.

"He doesn't _know_?" Hana laughed. "Go recharge your circuits, Elaine."

I closed my mouth. I couldn't talk my way out of this. I'd have to free Ben some other way.

***

"I can't believe you, Elaine!" Ben said as soon as we were alone (I was on guard duty). "You're a traitor!"

"I am not," I said sharply. "You heard me. I tried to get you out of this, but I'm not fighting my own cousin."

"Why do you keep cutting people off when they talk about your past?" countered Ben.

"I just…I have my secrets, okay?" I replied.

"Don't you trust me? I thought we were friends. Teammates."

"I do trust you. I just don't want anyone to know. It's not just you."

"I just thought-"

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong. Just don't talk to me anymore. It'll be worse for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"We're here!" Kevin busted through my door, Gwen on his heels.

"Oh this _is _fun!" Hana squealed. "A rescue party."

"Guys, don't hurt her!" I yelled, quickly getting in front of Hana.

"Elaine, I can take care of myself," replied Hana indignately.

"Shut your mouth for once; you're in enough trouble today," I said angrily.

"Why should we listen to you?" Kevin wanted to know. "You kidnapped Ben!"

"You have to," I said sadly. "She may be evil, but she's my cousin. Please don't hurt her. I'll let Ben go."

Hana raised her arms. She'd had enough. I flew against a wall, and so did Kevin and Gwen.

"No one's being let go!" she yelled. "I want five thousand dollars as ransom. Get it, then come back."

She raised her arms again, and Kevin and Gwen flew out the door and slammed against Kevin's car.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "But I can't risk my secret getting out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Great_, I thought. _My house is on lockdown, Ben is knocked out in the basement, and my friends hate me. Could this get any worse?_

I walked downstairs and stuck my finger in the special socket.

"Commencing SLEEP MODE," I said automatically, closing my eyes. "Charging for 72 minutes."

***

"Elaine! Your finger's in a socket!" yelled Ben.

"Program restart," was my automatic response. "5…4…3…2…1…successfully restarted."

I turned to face him. He had a shocked look that I had never seen before. It was…a mixture of fear and anger.

"You lied to me," he said angrily.

"Ben, please, don't…" I began.

"No, you lied to all of us! And then you locked me up in here, paralyzed!" he yelled.

"That wasn't me!" I yelled back. "And none of this is my fault! Just stop it! You don't know what you're talking about! I knew I couldn't trust you! Now I have to erase your memory."

"Even if you do, I'll always hate you," he replied sharply.

I stopped, breathing heavily. "You can't."

"Can't what?"

"Hate me."

"Why?"

"Because I did this." I waved my arms, and Ben was unparalyzed. "I can't have you hating me." My voice broke.

"Elaine?"

"Just go," I replied sadly. "Maybe someday I'll explain, when we have more time. I'll open a portal to get you home."

"But won't she hurt you?"

"I know, but what do you care anyway? I'm just a robot."

"But you're not just-"

"Just go before Hana come and hurts you too." I opened to portal and he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him!" Hana yelled.

"Hana, calm down. There wouldn't have been a ransom anyway," I replied in a tired voice.

"I'll get you for this. I'll find out where you're hiding your body. I'll kill you!" Hana retorted.

"Leave her alone!" The basement door banged open and Ben stepped in. Gwen and Kevin were right behind him.

"Stay back!" I raised a hand and they fell back.

"What's your problem?" Gwen asked, irritated. "We're trying to _help _you!"

"I have nothing to lose," I replied. "She can't harm me in this body. But you guys are all human, and she could really hurt you."

"She's right you know," grinned Hana.

"Hana, I'm warning you, if you touch them, I'll-" I began.

"You'll what?" She asked. "Bust a circuit? You can't hurt me. But I do think I'll leave you to deal with robot girl yourself."

She raised her arms and a portal appeared, which she stepped through.

***

"I think you should leave now," I sighed, starting to clean up the room.

"Not until you explain yourself," Kevin said.

"Ben told us you were a robot, but that's all," Gwen said gently.

"I'm afraid what you are about to see is the real me," I sighed, then opened the secret door.

***

"What are _they _doing in here?" exclaimed Cohaku. "None of this is real! You-you're hallucinating!"

I sighed. "It's okay, Cohaku. They know. Ben, Kevin, Gwen…this is my real body. I don't know how to get back to it, so I had Kai build me this robot suit to keep me in until I wake up."

"That's terrible," replied Gwen. She checked out the monitors. "The…the numbers are going down."

"What happens if you die?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know," I sighed. "But I'm running out of time."

Ben brushed the hair out of my unconscious body's closed eyes. I felt it.

"I-I felt that…" I whispered. "I…don't remember feeling anything. Not for a long time…"

"I never thought…" Ben stammered.

"I just want to wake up." I sighed, and left the room, with Cohaku, Gwen, and Kevin behind me. Ben stayed behind.

***

I woke up. I opened my eyes, and I was in my body again. On the cot.

Ben was standing next to me.

"Wh-What did you do?" I asked.

"I thought…maybe…I could repair the damage…using the Omnitrix," Ben said softly. "And it worked."

I sat up. "Ben…you saved my life."


End file.
